


Green's Not Her Color

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Trimberly Prompts [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous!Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: The new girl in the group, Tommy Oliver, can't stop flirting with Trini. The boys find it amusing and Trini, of course, doesn't mind it, but Kim isn't all that fond of it. Cue jealous!Kim who tries to figure out whether she should tell Trini how she feels about her or not.





	Green's Not Her Color

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be WAY longer than I'd originally expected. I know you guys won't mind, though.
> 
> This was from a prompt by an anon on Tumblr: tommy as a girl joins the team and has a bit of a thing for trini and begging flirting with her all the time leading to kim getting jealous and telling trini how she feels

Tommy Oliver was getting on Kimberly Hart’s last. Fucking. Nerve. When she’d first become the Green Ranger, no one had had a problem with her and she was immediately accepted into their ragtag group of friends. She worked hard during training and was a great addition. That is, until Kim started noticing just how much interest she had in a certain tiny, yellow-wearing friend of theirs.

There wasn’t a whole lot to it at first. Tommy would always be within a couple feet of Trini, always whispering jokes in her ear to make her laugh. Her hand would magically appear at the small of Trini’s back as they walked and for some reason, Trini didn’t shrug her off. And she would always insist on having Trini be her training partner—something that Kim took offense to because, excuse you, but Trini was _her_ training partner and she didn’t want to give that up.

Not only that, but Tommy was starting to take up all her time during school too. By an unfortunate coincidence, she’d been placed in Kim and Trini’s biology class and had somehow taken Kim’s place as Trini’s lab partner.

Kim wasn’t stupid, she saw how Tommy looked at Trini. She’d bat her eyelashes and smirk, walk so closely to Trini that their shoulders bumped. It seemed like harmless flirting in the beginning and maybe, yeah, Tommy had a crush on her. This _was_ Trini Gomez they were talking about after all. Who wouldn’t have a crush on her? But Kim was slowly being pushed to the side and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like it one bit.

And then the innuendos started.

And it was non-stop. Tommy threw them out left and right until it got to the point where no one could say anything without her spinning it around into a flirty pick-up line aimed in Trini’s direction. The boys didn’t seem to mind—in fact, they were more amused than anything else. Even Billy who didn’t always pick up on the overt come-ons still laughed every now and then.

But not Kim. She was sick and tired of it. How could Trini think any of this was charming at all? What did she see in Tommy that she didn’t see in Kim?

It finally came to a head as the Rangers were sparring with one another. They’d paired off, each pair going a separate time so the other four could observe and give feedback. Jason and Billy went first, then Kim and Zack so now all that was left was Trini and Tommy.

Kim scowled as she watched the two throw punches and kicks, deflecting most with a few occasionally landing on target. Tommy swept Trini’s legs out from underneath her and followed through by straddling her hips, legs holding her down while her hands pinned Trini’s wrists to the ground.

Tommy then leaned in and said suggestively, “I think I kinda like you pinned beneath me.”

If Kim had rolled her eyes any harder, they would’ve fallen right out of her head. Fed up with Tommy’s antics, she said, “Alright, you know what? I’m outta here. See you guys tomorrow.” She grabbed her things and quickly walked away, not bothering to look back and see the confused expressions on her friends’ faces. She had just made it out to the cliffs when she heard a voice call out behind her.

“Kim, wait up!”

Trini.

“Where’re you going? We still have training left to do.”

Kim stopped walking and reluctantly turned around to face her. “I’m going home. I forgot that my mom wanted me home early today.”

“Bullshit. You’re pissed about something and don’t try to tell me you’re not. I can tell when you’re angry.”

“Trini—”

"No, Kim,” Trini snapped. “You’ve been trying to get me to open up to you and the guys more and while it sucks sometimes, I still do it.”

Kim swallowed hard and looked away. God, why did it have to be Trini who came running after her? It could’ve been Jason or Billy or hell, even Zack. But no. It had to be Trini, the girl who makes Kim smile like no other. The girl who makes Kim feel butterflies in her stomach whenever she hears her laugh—or whenever Trini kicks Zack’s ass in training, standing triumphantly over him while jokingly flexing muscles that make Kim drool just a little bit.

The girl that Kim’s pretty sure she’s fallen in love with.

And she wants to tell her. She wants to open the floodgates and let everything spill out; wear her heart on her sleeve out in the open because it’s Trini’s for the taking.

But she doesn’t.

“It’s nothing,” she finally said, despite the painful ache growing in her chest. “Nothing you guys should worry about.”

“Don’t be like this, Kim,” Trini pressed. “Don’t shut me out.”

“What like _you’ve_ shut _me_ out?” she fired back.

Trini’s eyebrows scrunched in bewilderment. “What’re you talking about? I haven’t shut you out.”

“Yes, you have!” she said. “I used to be the one you’d spar with. I used to the one you’d tell secret jokes to while Jason’s in the middle of talking. Hell, I’m not even your fucking biology partner anymore! You’ve replaced me with Tommy fucking Oliver!”

“That’s what this is about? Tommy? I only did all that stuff because she’s new here and out of all of us, I’m know exactly how Angel Grove treats new people.”

“Well in the process you forgot I even existed.” Kim stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

Trini groaned in exasperation. “I didn’t forget—wait.” She paused and tilted her head in thought. “Are you…are you jealous that I’ve been spending time with Tommy and not you?”

Panic gripped at Kim and she scoffed unconvincingly. “No.”

Trini now looked slightly amused. “There’s no reason to be jealous, Kim. We’re all friends and—”

“I don’t _want_ to be your friend!” Kim exclaimed. She was all too aware of the look of hurt that crossed over Trini’s face. Deciding that she was in too deep now, she had to keep going. There was no way out of it now. She sighed. “I don’t wanna _just_ be your friend, Trini.”

“What, um…what do you…what do you mean by that?”

Kim looked her square in the eye and said, “I wanna be more than that. I wanna hold your hand as we walk through school or down the street. I wanna sneak in through your window at night and hold you while you try to sleep despite the occasional nightmare of Rita.” Kim took a step forward and reached for Trini’s hand.

“I wanna go back to being your partner in training and in biology class, but I also wanna be your partner in everything else too. And I….”

“And you….” Trini urged her on.

Kim inhaled deeply and said, “And I really, _really_ wanna kiss you.”

“Like, in the future or right now?”

“The future sounds good. But right now sounds better.”

Trini licked her lips, her eyes glancing down at Kim’s mouth. “Then why haven’t y—” She was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers in the gentlest way possible.

Fireworks exploded behind Kim’s eyes as she eased her mouth over Trini’s. This was something she had been waiting for forever—or so it seemed, at least. It was a fairly chaste kiss until Kim sucked lightly on Trini’s bottom lip, eliciting a throaty moan from her.

They parted for air, but before Kim had a chance to say anything, Trini had grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer again. This kiss was…not so chaste. Kim opened her mouth to let Trini’s tongue slip inside, tangling with hers. She didn’t exactly know what to do with her hands so she settled for resting them on Trini’s hips, squeezing lightly. When they finally separated, Kim had a dazed look on her face, her lips forming a lopsided grin.

It was Trini who broke the silence. “I’ve been wanting to do that practically since we met.”

“Wait. You…You like me this whole time too?”

Trini laughed. “Of course, you idiot. Why else would I let you have the last piece of donut we share at Krispy Kreme all the time?”

Kim just shook her head, still in disbelief. “But…what about Tommy?”

"What about her?”

“I mean, she’s clearly got a mad crush on you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Trini sighed. “It’s too bad for her, then, that I prefer pink to green.”

Kim smiled shyly. “Yeah?”

"Yeah.” She wrapped an arm around Kim’s waist and began to lead them away. “Now speaking of pink and donuts: I’ve heard that new strawberry glazed donut Krispy Kreme has is absolutely killer.”

Kim threw an arm around Trini’s shoulders and hugged her close to her side. “Is that so? Well, I guess we’ll just have to go try it out sometime. How’s now?”

“No time like the present.”


End file.
